


cara-cara menjadi menli

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, UGM!AU, UST, maafkeun, rada hina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: Namanya Luhan. Lu Han. Dan berani sumpah, dia masih punyabatangyang menggantung di selangkangan.





	cara-cara menjadi menli

**Author's Note:**

> **Kim Minseok dan Lu Han milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan semua yang sayang mereka. EXO punya SM Entertainment. Keuntungan yang didapat dari fiksi ini hanyalah berhasilnya menghinakan Luhan :')**
> 
>  
> 
> ini dibuat karena si authornya lagi galau isi irs :( dan terinspirasi dari percakapan hina xiuhan dengan kak [verlirene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene) wkwkwk :')  
>  _basically_ hanya kegalauan Luhan yang terus-menerus dianggap sebagai seorang gadis saking cantiknya :(  
> 

Namanya Luhan.

Lu Han.

Sekarang kuliah di Universitas Gadjah Mada, jurusan Teknik Mesin, baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menonton bola, dan memiliki satu kesedihan hingga saat ini: wajahnya terlalu cantik.

Kalau Luhan perempuan, dia pasti akan senang-senang saja karena dengan wajah begini akan gampang menggaet laki-laki yang seperti mana pun. Nah masalahnya, dia adalah tulen seorang _laki-laki_. Jangankan punya pacar, perempuan yang ia dekati biasanya akan menolaknya dengan alasan: ‘Kamu lebih cantik dari aku, Han, aku minder’. Kalau begini, Luhan pasti hanya bisa menyesali nasib wajah cantiknya, padahal berani sumpah, dia masih punya _batang_ yang menggantung di selangkangan.

Jika saja kejadian salah mengira Luhan sebagai cewek hanya satu dua kali terjadi, Luhan akan maklum. Lah ini, sudah tiap hari selama bertahun-tahun dia selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Mbak’ atau ‘Cicik’ sampai dia bosan sendiri marah-marah.

Bahkan dia hanya bisa menatap kosong saat foto dan sekilas biodatanya diunggah di akun inst*gr*m bidadariugm, akun yang khusus mengunggah mahasiswi UGM yang memiliki paras cantik dan rupawan, bukannya gantengugm, akun yang fungsinya kurang lebih sama namun diperuntukkan pada jenis kelamin berbeda.

Untung ada Kim Minseok, teman sefakultasnya (dia anak Sipil) sekaligus kawan satu kosnya, yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan curhatannya dari A hingga Z.

Meski Minseok adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang paling tidak sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Mbak’, Minseok hanya satu-satunya orang yang tidak terus-terusan menggodanya dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan untuk seorang perempuan, dan dialah yang selalu mendengarkan Luhan dengan baik.

Awal pertemuan mereka sederhana kok, hanya sekadar dua manusia yang sering dapat kelas yang sama di mata kuliah wajib universitas dan fakultas, lalu sering ketemu berujung sering ngobrol dan mereka dipersatukan oleh kesukaan pada tim bola yang sama. Apalagi ternyata mereka satu kosan. Luhan yakin, kalau sudah memiliki klub bola yang sama, itu artinya mereka dipersaudarakan dan haram darahnya ditumpahkan. Agak alay, tapi itulah Luhan.

Dan yang dicurhatkan Luhan pada kawannya ini paling-paling:  
“Minseok, aku mau oplas biar ganteng!”  
“Minseok, kenapa kita dicie-ciein mulu sih?”  
“Minseok, aku kurang lakik apa sih sampai dipanggil Cicik melulu???”

Ini cara-cara Luhan agar dianggap jantan: merokok dan kalimat makian yang tidak pernah luput dari kata-kata yang dia keluarkan, dan agak main tangan sedikit bila sudah ada yang mencoba nyenggol dia. Masalahnya, Luhan sendiri merasa dia tidak akan segila kenalannya si maba yang baru jadi staf Kastrat BEM KM UGM, Byun Baekhyun, yang di mulutnya tampak selalu terselip rokok.

Yang ia dapatkan dari kawan-kawannya malah:  
“Mbak, _mbok_ jangan merokok, gak baik buat kamu, nanti gigimu kuning-kuning loh!”  
“Cik Lulu, _mbok_ jangan _misuh-misuh_ terus, ga baik cewek kayak gitu!”  
“Cik, _saru_ ah, masak cewek _misuh_ gitu sih!”

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak “ _AKU LANANG, CUK!”_  tapi apalah daya yang seperti itu tidak mempan. Ini malah menambah dukanya saat ia mendengar ada _urban legend_ Mesin yang menyatakan ‘Kamu bukan anak Mesin kalau belum manggil Luhan ‘Mbak’ atau ‘Cicik’.

_Ya Gusti, Luhan salah apa?_

Pagi tadi bahkan, saat dia jalan santai karena kebetulan datang awal untuk kelas, ada yang berteriak keras, “Cik!!” dan Luhan bodohnya refleks menoleh—untuk menemukan kalau yang ‘Cik’ yang dimaksud adalah panggilan untuk seorang gadis yang kebetulan jalan mendekati si pemanggil.

Luhan ingin kubur diri saja rasanya.

Dia jadi penasaran apakah saat Mamanya dulu hamil dia dan tes USG karena kepo jenis kelamin calon bayinya, semua orang mengira kalau janin yang dikandung adalah perempuan dan  ternyata yang _mbrojol_ adalah laki-laki. Tapi kalau sudah begitu Luhan jadi ngeri sendiri. Apa iya kesialannya mengenai mukanya yang sangat _baby face_ dan _cantik_ ini sudah turunan dari masih janin yang dikandung? Luhan tidak berani bertanya.

Tapi kejadian-kejadian itu tidak pernah setraumatis yang ini.

Luhan sedang _leyeh-leyeh_ sambil sesekali memilah foto yang kira-kira cocok diunggah ke inst*gr*m atau dijadikan _profile picture_ akun L*ne-nya dan mendapatkan fotonya yang sedang tersenyum (menurutnya itu tampak oke dan membuatnya _less_ cantik). Sedikit edit-edit, Luhan mengunggahnya jadi pp L*ne.

Ia kemudian beralih nugas (karena IPKnya lumayan sekarat jadi Luhan harus rajin-rajin nugas semester ini) dan sebentar kemudian bunyi pesan masuk terdengar, membuatnya langsung ingin membalas.

 **.  
** Han.

 **lu han  
** Apa?

 **.  
** Anuku keras nih gara-gara lihat pp barumu :(

Tahu tidak, kalau Luhan merasa tiba-tiba _can relate_ dengan teman-temannya perempuannya yang pernah curhat jadi korban pelecehan seksual di tempat umum? Kalau dulu Luhan menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang kurang penting dipikirkan atau mereka memiliki salah sebab menggunakan pakaian terlalu seksi, mendadak Luhan ingin menarik kalimat-kalimat yang sempat ia pikirkan dulu.

Luhan megap-megap. Sebisa mungkin, dia menahan impuls untuk berteriak marah lalu mengotori mulutnya dengan sejuta kata yang berasal dari kebun binatang atau pergi ke orangnya langsung lalu dia pukuli sampai puas. Dengan tangan gemetaran hebat, dia mencari opsi blokir (meskipun yang bersangkutan masih satu jurusan dengannya), pantang menyerah meski tangannya keserempet beberapa kali lalu memblokirnya dengan sukses sebelum menghapus pesan laknat itu.

Masih ada satu hal lagi yang ia ingin lakukan: mengganti _profile picture_ L*ne-nya yang sebelumnya memajang gambar _selfie_ -nya dengan satu halaman berwarna hitam legam. Ini salah satu resolusi Luhan tahun ini dan seterusnya: tidak akan pernah lagi memajang foto dirinya sebagai _profile picture_ di medsosnya yang mana pun untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan dia di-sekuhara lagi. Luhan trauma, sekian dan terima kasih.

Ketika selanjutnya dia mengubah _profile picture_ -nya menjadi _oshi-_ nya di grup JK*48, pesan-pesan yang ia dapatkan di grup-grup yang ia masuki malah semacam:  
“ih lesbi!”  
“Han, masa kamu sama _oshi_ -mu cantikan kamu?”

Ya. Gitu.

Mau _leave_ grup, tapi ini grup BEM Teknik… tapi sebentar dia teringat kalau dia masih punya satu alternatif untuk berhenti dianggap seperti seorang perempuan. Dan dia harap, cara pamungkasnya ini akan berhasil.

\--

Minseok sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika ia berpapasan dengan Luhan yang memegang botol krim W*k D*y*k dengan muka sumringah. Mengerutkan dahi, lelaki ganteng itu bertanya padanya, “Han, itu minyak mau kamu buat apaan?”

“Masa kamu nggak tahu mau buat apa?” Luhan menjawab dengan berapi-api. Minseok bahkan bisa melihat api membakar sebagai latar belakang wajah Luhan yang tampak sangat bersemangat. “Ini mau aku buat untuk numbuhin kumis sama jenggot!! Biar enggak ada lagi yang ngatain aku cantik abis aku numbuhin jenggot dan kumis ngahahahahahaha.”

Sebenarnya Minseok _mlongo_ mendengar jawaban Luhan, tapi ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebiji “Ooh…” sebagai jawaban. Dalam hati dia sempat bertanya-tanya, emangnya Luhan bisa gitu numbuhin kumis? Minseok tampak kurang yakin.

Tapi melihat Luhan sedang bersemangat gitu, Minseok mana tega mengatakan itu tadi.

Nah, tepat sebulan kemudian, Luhan tiba-tiba membuka kamarnya dengan muka cemberut, sebelum Minseok sempat bertanya, Luhan merentetkan kalimat-kalimat, “Udah aku pake masa nggak pernah berfungsi!!! Masa Tuhan segininya benci sama aku sampai aku berusaha untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati nggak dilulusin? Masa aku harus oplas dulu supaya kelihatan ganteng? Ha, Minseok? Aku harus gimana cobaaaaaa.”

“Masa sih nggak berhasil?” Minseok mencoba bikin Luhan adem, “Temenku ada yang pake dan sukses kok numbuhin kumis?”

Itu malah membuat Luhan makin menjadi-jadi.

“Haaa??? Kok bisa??? Masa di aku malah nggak bisa? Masa aku ini tipe yang enggak berbulu-bulu gitu? Apa jangan-jangan aku malah beli yang KW super??? _Oh God whyyyyyyyy._ ”

Minseok terdiam.

Dia jadi teringat bagaimana Luhan pernah cerita sama dia, pas SMA, dia pernah di- _blackmail_ temen sekelasnya dan terpaksa _crossdress—_ dan ini terjadi dua kali, pertama berperan sebagai Juliet saat SMA kelas satu dan naik kelas duanya sebagai penari Saman cewek.

Tari samannya masih dapat dipahami, tapi memberi Luhan baju cewek dengan alasan ‘Maaf Han, pemain ceweknya kurang…’ itu yang bikin Luhan gondok setengah mati, bahkan hingga sekarang dia masih suka maki-maki kalau teringat kejadian itu lagi. “ _Tak pateni siji-siji mengko_ ,” akunya.

“Aku tuh ganteng! Ganteng! Enggak cantik!!!”

Luhan yang masih merasa kesal karena krim W*k D*y*knya tidak berfungsi mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

“Aku tuh menli!! Liat aja nanti, awas aja kalau ada yang ngomong ‘akhirnya punya calon ketua cewek!’ pas aku nyalon jadi ketua BEM ntar.”

.

.

.

Minseok mengulum senyum misterius.

Tampaknya Luhan tidak perlu tahu kalau Minseok tidak ingin berdiri karena diam-diam ada hal yang ikut berdiri tegak bila ia berdiri setiap pemuda berwajah _super_ cantik itu mengutarakan keluh-kesahnya, dan… Luhan tidak perlu tahu kalau di setiap curhatannya, Minseok sesungguhnya selalu ingin melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—terutama di bagian Luhan pernah dipaksa _crossdress_ , membayangkannya saja membuat Minseok agak ngiler.

Tapi itu biarlah hanya Minseok dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan:
> 
>  _Aku lanang, Cuk!!_ : Aku laki-laki, jing!!  
>  _Tak pateni siji-siji mengko_ : Kubunuh satu per satu nanti  
>  _Misuh-misuh_ : Maki-maki


End file.
